


Выходной

by veter_v_osoke



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Character Study, Characters just don't know what a mess they're soon gonna be in, Co-workers, Drinking, F/F, Foreshadowing, Hopeful Ending, It is almost ok for now, Kissing, Language Differences, One Night Stands, PWP, Slice of Life, Still there is something in the air, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Коллеги пересекаются в баре и проводят время вместе. Напряжение тревожно дрожит в воздухе, но пока что кажется, что все, может, ещё обойдется.Космические лесбиянки, можно читать как оридж.
Relationships: Marie Delacroix/Melanie Bronson
Kudos: 1





	Выходной

Удивительно, как быстро глаза привыкли к фиолетовости лаунж-бара. Тени на чужих лицах лежали жутковатые, Мари отхлебнула из стакана и привалилась к стойке спиной.

  
Проводить свой законный выходной здесь— не худший вариант. Она свихнется, если просидит ещё хоть пять минут над чертежами, она не пришла сюда запивать свои горести, конечно, — всего лишь немного отдохнуть, немного послушать рояль. Ничего серьезного.

Если бы Дженис не была так по уши в своем новом проекте, о котором никому не говорит, они бы выпили сегодня, а потом долго перемывали бы кости Анатолию, а так придется справляться одной: пить за двоих, наблюдать за людьми.

Люди, да. Вопрос напрашивался. Насколько все эти люди в комбинезонах и с бокалами были свободны, принимая решение: вставать им на трап Фон Брауна или не вставать?

Мари посмотрела в свой стакан — она еще не начала пить, а ее голова уже раскалывалась. Ее дни проходили так: начальство козлит, она бегает с горящей жопой и вместе с командой заделывает прорехи. Может она просто напиться хоть раз? Просто прийти культурно накидаться под звуки рояля и перестать думать об этой хуйне?

Она игнорировала компании, а компании игнорировали ее. Вряд ли получится нарваться на драку, если она будет заметно пялиться, но всё-таки, может кто-нибудь, наконец, заявиться и спасти их всех от уныния, тоски и критических ошибок оборудования? Лучше, если это будет прекрасный технорыцарь неопределенного гендера.

Она наклонила голову и осеклась: в дверях стояла Бронсон — с ног до головы темно-фиолетовая, спасибо подсветке, но — правда — ее ни с кем не перепутаешь.

А?

Кто-то заминировал лаунж-бар? Казалось бы, смешно, но фантомный кулак у Мари в груди сжался. Если сюда принесло главу безопасности корабля, должно же было что-то наконец-то произойти. Ксеркс опять дал сбой?

Мари выдохнула: переработки не доводят до добра. Достань свою бритву Оккама, Делакруа, и успокойся.

Не у тебя одной сегодня выходной.

Она заставила себя улыбнуться: Бронсон оглядывалась на входе, прямая, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, с серьезно сведенными бровями, туго завязанными волосами на затылке, фиолетовой кожей. Если солдатики такими бывают. Ох, Бронсон и её командный голос, ее широкое скуластое лицо и темные глаза от которых никуда не деться.

Понятное дело, она — глава безопасности корабля, а корабль, как бы он ни пытался развалиться, все еще герметичен. Куда тут денешься?

Мари поняла, что смотрит прямо, не скрываясь, ждёт, пока их взгляды пересекутся. Бронсон ее узнает? Далековато и лампы не помогают, а она одна у барной стойки сидит, сгорбилась. Знает ли вообще Бронсон ее настолько, чтобы признать в полумраке? Ладно, если они пересекутся взглядами и, если Бронсон ее заметит, Мари кивнет.

Черные глаза остановились на ней, и Мари, обмирая внутри, подняла руку и помахала.

Поманила? Помахала. Как приветствие. Не нужно было? Ей хотелось. Если Бронсон подойдёт из вежливости, то, может, всего на минуту.

Бронсон в полумраке моргнула. Она двигалась четким, выверенным шагом, что с человеком делает строевая подготовка.

— Пришли развлечься, сержант? — Мари улыбалась.

Они все здесь были в одинаковых комбезах, а Бронсон все равно выглядела так, как будто у нее фантомное табельное на поясе.

— Доктор Делакрой, — Бронсон кивнула, как будто они обе на службе, а не пьют в лаунж-баре. Мари пьет. Черт, почему это все так забавно?

«Делакрой» можно было замять и пропустить мимо ушей. Ещё можно было никогда не связываться с ТриОптиум и Анатолием — и много ещё что не. В любом случае Мари улыбнулась и парировала:

— Делакруа.

— Что?

— Делакруа. Моя фамилия, — она почти легла на стойку и теперь смотрела на Бронсон снизу вверх, вяло расплываясь в улыбке. Этим вечером ее вполне могут увести отсюда в браслетах. Повторила ещё раз по слогам: — Де-ла-кру-а.

Пауза.

На широком суровом лице что-то двигалось, за фасадом что-то щелкало, Бронсон явно собиралась с мыслями.

— Шутите, — она оперлась локтем и села напротив, вжала солдатские ботинки в перекладину под ногами.

Мари помотала головой. Ей было легко.

— Нет.

Бронсон — новая задачка. Что-то с ней не так. Да, думай об этом. Думай про суровых людей с пушками на портупеях. Они, охрана, носят портупеи? Нет, кажется, нет. Жалко.

— Я никогда не слышала, чтобы вас так звали.

Вот тут Мари прыснула, смогла говорить только когда отсмеялась:

— Поверьте, я знаю.

— Всё-таки шутите, — шестерёнки вставали на место. Голос у Бронсон погрубел. Никто не должен тратить драгоценное время серьезного человека, даже когда он не на службе, да?

— Я как никогда серьёзна, «Делакруа», можете записать. Де-ла… Ладно, вы не запомните.

— Не так уж и сложно запомнить.

Мари махнула рукой обобщающе:

— А экипаж вот не в состоянии.

— Но я действительно никогда… Вы поправляли коллег?

Какое у Мари должно было сделаться выражение лица, что Бронсон сама себе ответила:

— Ага. Ясно. — Пауза. — А потом?

Мари пожала плечами:

— Сдалась, наверное. Вы бы не сдались?

— Не знаю.

Ага. Она бы не сдалась. Бронсон сидела, болезненно ровно, Мари качнула стаканом в ее сторону:

— Возьмёте что-нибудь? — По лицу было видно: колеблется. Зачем она пришла тогда? — Вот-вот кто-нибудь доберется до рояля, и скоро здесь станет совсем весело.

Бронсон скривилась. Почему это так невероятно забавно? Зачем она тогда пришла, если не за культурной программой и не за бухлом?

— Думаете, нас сегодня взорвут?

Бронсон дернула к ней головой.

— У вас очень обеспокоенное лицо, я думала, что-то случилось. Вы стояли в дверях, и я решила, что идёт операция.

Темные глаза Бронсон бликовали:

— И вы по этому поводу не беспокоитесь?

— Зачем? Вы же нас защитите, — нет, это она не серьезно. Абсолютно. Но Бронсон может найти ее акцент милым, если захочет.

Бронсон поджала губы — ей не нравится, когда ее поддевают? Удивительно.

— Если потребуется.

Ага.

— Если что-то здесь пойдет не так, у меня есть пара идей, кого здесь назначат виноватыми, — получилось грубее, чем Мари хотела. Проклятая работа, не сейчас. А когда ещё, если от ее работы зависят все их жизни? Когда их разгерметизирует и выбросит в открытый космос, будет поздно дырки латать.

— Наше дело — воспрепятствовать. Или быстро среагировать.

«Воспрепятствовать», Бронсон так и сказала. Внутренности у Мари затопило злостью — быстро и без объявления войны. Ей было хорошо, она расслаблялась, а теперь опять вскипела.

— Я знаю, что нужно было сделать, чтобы эта миссия прошла хорошо, — Мари перехватила чужой взгляд. Похоже, что она шутит, когда говорит злым заговорщическим шепотом? — Фон Браун не стоило отправлять в миссию в первую очередь.

— Вы против прогресса?

Мари прикусила щеку изнутри. Первая заповедь человека, который не хочет потерять работу: не болтай на каждом углу о своей работе. Она слишком долго в себе это носила. Анатолий — человек, способный заставить ее забыть, как сильно она любит свою работу — ей должен, за все разы, когда он зажимал уши и отсылал ее ни с чем. Кто-то должен ее выслушать.

— Мы все здесь висим на волоске.

— Да ладно, — Бронсон ехидно скривилась, — кто бы мог подумать. Мы же в космосе, что может…

— ТриОптиум, которые нас сюда отправили, могли бы подумать дважды, — Мари сжала зубы и процедила: — Простите. Я вас перебила.

Повисла пауза. Мари смотрела в стакан. Как же нужно было проштрафиться, чтобы оказаться на этом корыте, состоящем из сплошных недоработок и багов? «Великая экспедиция», «прорыв для человечества», в жопу меня поцелуйте.

Она каждый день заделывает прорехи, и они все каждый день ходят по краешку, даже если об этом не знают. Она так хотела не думать об этом хотя бы недолго, но.

Мари повернула голову: Бронсон за ней наблюдала. Белизна барной стойки холодила Мари пальцы. Что это у нее на лице? Сомнение? Вряд ли она знает, что все здесь готово развалиться в любой момент, у нее свои проблемы. Если ты глава безопасности, твоя жизнь не сахар, да? И ты, наверное, напившись, об этом не болтаешь.

Эй, Бронсон, слышала, какая у меня есть фамилия? Хочешь, я оближу твои ступни? Я похожа на женщину, у которой есть проблемы? Я попрошу, у моих проблем есть проблемы.

Мари запрокинута голову и вылила в рот, что оставалось в стакане — зажала рот, чтобы не закашляться, но слезы на глазах все равно выступили. Следом она повернулась к Бронсон и сказала так четко, как только смогла:

— У меня в каюте есть виски. Настоящий, не из репликатора, еле провезла его с собой. Хотите? — Вытеснять свои проблемы сексом все ещё так себе идея, но сегодня все равно выходной.

Что дальше? Затемнение.

У Бронсон подрагивал живот, и она так проворачивала голову из стороны в сторону, как будто ей трудно было это все терпеть, когда Мари в ней была на глубине трех фаланг.

Можно было понять, в экзистенциальном смысле Мари и сама еле-еле все это терпела.

Если они не порвали молнии на синих комбезах друг дружки, это будет чудо. Завтра узнают. Пальцы держались за столешницу еле-еле и, скользкие, норовили соскользнуть. Держись Мари, кто тебя подхватит, если ты не удержишься?

— Бронсон, как тебе?..

Бронсон сжала губы у нее на горле, и Мари кончила.

Вот так просто: закушенная кожа — и заискрилось, задрожало, как шампанское, переливаясь из бокала на пальцы. Шампанское? Они же пили виски? Где-то за спиной, на столике осталась бутылка. Если стакан соскользнет, то на ковер. Где она его оставила?

Обидно? Она вяло не могла собраться с мыслями. Обмякла, слабо регистрируя: ага, она все еще двигает запястьем, но почти потеряла ритм. Спасибо за сестрински представленное плечо, если только она в этих распущенных волосах не задохнётся, лежать в них лицом было щекотно и душно. Хотя ладно, в них задохнуться не жалко. Вперёд, медленно стряхивать уютное онемение слой за слоем: они не закончили, у Бронсон все ещё впереди.

Без света было хорошо: тени были приглушённые, каюта была сероватая. Больше смазки нужно? Верхняя губа соскользнула с чужого подбородка — как же они все успеют? Зачем держаться за стол, если можно держаться за чужое скользкое бедро? Почему Бронсон сидит на столе, одну ногу поджала, как будто они не могли добраться до кровати?

Хороша оказалась загадка: от пьянки под рояль (которого она так и не дождалась) до нарушения профессиональной этики — один шаг. Очень короткий и скользкий шаг. И человек с жёсткими темными волосами в твоей каюте. Нужно ли жалеть постфактум?

Бронсон тяжело и глухо застонала.

Вот. Уже хорошо. Наконец-то.

Она сгребла Мари рукой, перехватила за спину, подергиваясь, подаваясь навстречу, надавила на себя. Прижимаясь липкой кожей к липкой коже. Комбез мешался, под ногами и под коленями. Чужая рука не давала вытащить пальцы, держала крепко, дрожала мелко, а потом бесцеремонно отодвинула, за запястье: уберите, мол, достаточно.

Затемнение. Нет, затемнение, подожди, если выпутаться из чужих волос и перестать засасывать чужие костяшки — чего теперь? В душ? Может, в душах все работает, как положено? В душах темно. В душах селятся сомнения.

Они разъединились, отстали друг от друга, отлипли. Как же ту серо. Мари хлопнула в ладоши и лампочки под потолком вспыхнули. Мари моргала, глядя, как Бронсон моргает.

— Хочешь ещё выпить? — я совала в тебя руки, давай ещё выпьем.

И тогда Бронсон встала на ноги, расшнуровала ботинок, расшнуровала второй, стащила комбез и так еле державшийся у нее на щиколотках, стянула его, подцепила пятками, оставила лежать — шагнула к ней и взяла ее ладонями за лицо.

Поцеловала.

Опять. Апогей вечера, лучше короткого искристого оргазма. Горячо и крепко. В тебе пусто? Во мне пусто, тревога держит меня за горло, даже если у меня пульсирует в паху. Пусто. Я не человек, я оболочка.

Бронсон, ссутулившись, влажно прикасалась к ней губами.

Что говорить.

***  
Затемнение?

В темноте шелестело: негромко, но Мари сделала усилие и вяло разлепила веки. Бронсон шнуровала ботинок. Закинула ногу на ногу и дергала-продевала-вытягивала.

— Который?..

— Шесть ноль две.

Мари застонала. Она выходила на работу только в девять. Приоткрыла глаза: теперь Бронсон держала кружку в руках.

— Что вы пьете?

— Кофе.

Мари протянула руку и подождала — как бы не вырубиться — ногти цокнули о белый пластиковый бок, она приняла чашку, подтянула ближе, отхлебнула. На вкус было как слякоть, ничего нового — отдала ее Бронсон обратно. Бронсон поставила кружку на столик.

— Мне пора идти, — волосы опять туго завязаны, комбез в порядке, контрастные тени на скулах — освещение работало на полную мощность — складки у рта. Интересно, на сколько лет Бронсон ее старше? На пять? На десять? Она никогда не интересовалась раньше. Наверное, нет никакой разницы. Два стакана и бутылка стояли на журнальном столике, как свидетели. Вот сейчас она уйдет, и они дальше будут делать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Справедливо.

Почему сейчас, при свете, днём, Мари тушевалась?

Интересно, у нее есть кто-то на Земле?

Какая Мари разница?

У Мари никого нет. Нет, поправка, у Мари есть Сара, какой бы незаконченной и недоработанной она ни была. И Ксеркс. И дружеское плечо Дженис. И Анатолий, которого уж лучше бы не было.

Бронсон занесла ладонь над сенсорной панелью.

Быка за рога, да?

— Как думаете, придете ещё в лаунж-бар? Когда выдастся выходной?

Бронсон медленно обернулась от двери. Ее темные глаза смотрели пристально.

— Если найдется подходящая компания, — Бронсон скривила губы, морщины у ее рта стали чётче. А потом Мари осознала: Бронсон так улыбалась. — До свидания, доктор Делакруа.

Дверь сработала и закрылась за ее спиной.

Господи, во что она опять себя втянула?

Мари села на кровати и потерла лицо пальцами, а потом сквозь них с тоской уставилась на початую бутылку виски.

Хорошо, им хотя бы нужно было на разные палубы — рот расползался в улыбке, лицо жгло, и она закрыла его руками, пережидая.

Посмотрим, что принесут следующие выходные.


End file.
